Broken Hearts and Shark Bites
by RedVelvetWriter
Summary: After disaster strikes on a late night swim, Rikki is seriously injured and Bella's in a coma. As Will grapples to deal with two of the three most important girls in his life gone, he starts to develop feelings for Rikki. But she already has a boyfriend. Zane B., his enemy and sister's crush. As these four struggle with love and heartbreak, the question is: Will Bella wake up?
Rikki's POV

I woke up cold.

Really cold.

"Glad you're finally awake." A teasing voice stated.

I spun around to see Will leaning against the moonpool's wall, smiling down at me. "So you've been watching me like a creep?" I asked bluntly.

He seemed taken aback. "Of course not!" He nodded his head behind me, where I spotted Bella and Cleo still asleep. "You guys must have been really tired from yesterday's swim…" He said.

 _The swim!_ I remembered it. It had started like every other swim, but then it went awry. A sharp fin, a flash of teeth, and dragging ourselves to the moonpool to rest.

His eyes widened. "You're bleeding!" He rushed to my side, and I winced as he wrapped the makeshift seaweed-Band-Aid off the wound. I dared to peek, and my breath caught in my throat. A large bite-mark, dried-blood crusting it, lay before me. I stared as Will rushed to his backpack and pulled out some medical supplies.

"Why the hell would you not go to a hospital?!" He snapped at me as he poured liquid on the gash. I bit back a scream of pain and I snarled back, "Uh, hello! I'm half-fish, remember?!" He didn't pause for a second.

"So that's what this is? A shark bite? What species was it? Tiger?" "Great White." He sucked in a breath. "Did it attack Bella and Cleo as well?"

"It got Bella in the gut." Will's posture stiffened for a few seconds, before he resumed to apply pressure to the now re-opened bite. "What are you DOING?!" I snapped at him. "IT GOT HER IN THE STOMACH! Why are you so concerned about a leg wound?!" He silenced me with his glare.

"There isn't any blood near Bella. The only thing at risk of blood-loss death is you. So I have to take care of you first." "Oh…." A sudden wave of nausea flooded me, and I felt woozy. He pursed his lips.

"It's already effecting you. Alright, that's it." He picked me up princess-style. "We're. Getting. You. To. The. Hospital." He growled. "WHAT! I can't! They'll find out and then it'll be all over….." He continued walking to the entrance to the cave.

"But what about the others?" I asked, head cradled against his broad chest. He paused again. "I'll call Zane."

Will's POV

"What is it?!" An annoyed voice sounded through my phone. "It's the girls. They were attacked last night swimming by a shark." Silence. "Is Rikki OK?" "She's passed out, but she was awake earlier. I'm taking her to the hospital, but I need you to watch the other two." "Why can't YOU watch them?! She's MY Girlfriend!" I felt a stab of anger at him.

"Listen, come here-" "You can't boss me around-" " _Now."_ I hissed, deadly serious. "Fine."

With no other reason to continue the call, I hung up. I gritted my teeth at his stupid arrogance. Rikki was hurt! _And Bella and Cleo…_ I reminded myself. Sometimes it seemed to me that the only one of the three that existed was Rikki.

I became increasingly aware of her in my arms. She was so _light._ Her faced, usually blemished with a smirk or scowl, was purely angelic. I stared at her round nose, perfectly proportioned. My eyes then trailed down to her lips. Her red, cherry lips…..

I snapped myself out of it. Bella had a crush on me, and I knew it. I couldn't break her heart. Besides, she already had a boyfriend.

I was wasting time.

…

I got into my boat, putting her in the back. Before I could start the boat, a metallic smell filled my nose.

 _Uh oh…._

Turning, I saw blood on the floor of the boat. I made my way towards her, and rolled her limp body over. I pulled up her shirt, ignoring the tingle, and almost passed out myself. Rikki's back was completely encased with blood, and I soon saw why.

Her head was bleeding heavily.

 _Oh my goodness. Holy crap._

With no time to lose, I drove the boat to the dock, then called 911.

They said they'd be there soon.

I just hope soon enough.


End file.
